


And All Was Said

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: “Dean/Cas, kissing in the car at night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All Was Said

Sam’s asleep in the motel room when Dean sneaks out and goes to sit in the car. Cas had left earlier in the day, claiming that he needed to continue the search for God, but he’d given Dean a significant look.

Sam doesn’t know they got together when he was gone, and Dean isn’t sure how to tell him, so for now they’re keeping the relationship a secret.

Dean settles down into the backseat and waits. A few minutes later Cas is beside him.

He leans forward, pressing his lips carefully to Dean’s. Dean’s never sure what kissing Cas is going to be like: hard and frantic or light and teasing or soft and tender.

This time it’s a combination of the last two. For a long while it’s just lips, gentle and unhurried. Dean lets Cas set the pace, but puts a hand behind his neck and strokes.

Cas makes a quiet noise into his mouth, and his tongue swipes along Dean’s lips. Dean opens his mouth eagerly, but Cas pulls back, licking into his mouth and retreating, over and over, until Dean thinks he’s going to go crazy.

He growls and grabs Cas by the hair, pulling him closer, taking control of the kiss and Cas lets him.

Dean snakes his own tongue into Cas’ mouth. He tastes like windy nights and thunderstorms.

He has to pull back to breathe, and when he looks at Cas he’s the most gorgeous goddamn thing Dean’s ever seen: his lips are kiss-swollen, his hair is mussed and his eyes are so dilated that they’re only a thin ring of blue around wide pupils.

Dean feels the words _I love you_ swell in his chest, but he holds them back. Not now, it’s too soon. And given his track record with those words, he’s not sure if he’ll ever be ready.

But Cas just looks at him and smiles that soft, barely-there smile, running a hand through his hair, and Dean figures he already knows.


End file.
